I'm with you
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Jinx has left the Hive Five. Now she has no where to go. She's left alone in the cold. But When Kid Flash shows up asking for her trust. Can she really join him?


**Got bored so I thought I'd thought I'd add another Flinx story,**

**Hope you like.**

**I do not own Teen Titans or the song**

_I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

What was I thinking! That I could just get and leave the closest thing I ever had to a family… That I could just stop being a villain. That I could just turn my whole life around. I have nowhere to go now…  
I can't go back to the Hive Five. And no person in their right mind would let me stay with them. I'm Jinx, sorceress of evil for crying out loud!

And where was Kid Flash, he was the one who said I could do better. After I saved him he just vanished! Leaving me to leave on the streets… I'm not sure I can live like this much longer… I keep expecting him just to appear. But there is nothing. No gust of wind…. No footsteps… No cocky grin.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Hmm hmm hmm_

I guess I shouldn't be surprised. My parents didn't want me. The Hive Five won't have anything to do with me. And I'm not about to looking for Madame Rouge. I guess I don't have a home to go to. There must be somewhere I can stay. This bitter wind is freezing me solid. Of course it had to be winter that he decided to make me go strait. Maybe I should have just let Madame Rouge have him. I would still be curled up in my warm base. And not catching my death out here.

"Sure is cold isn't it" A voice says behind me. I turn to see him. None other than Kid Flash. I can't decide to sigh in relief or hex him into oblivion.

"I hadn't noticed" I scoffed. Feeling winter's cool hand against my skin.

"I can help make you warm" He grinned. I smacked him on the arm.

"I didn't mean it _that _way! I just meant I know a place you can stay that has heating, a bed, and warm food." It was tempting… But even though I gave up everything because of a few choice words from him, I still couldn't trust him. Not completely anyway.

"I don't need you or your help" I snarled. My pride refused to accept the help of a hero. Though I might end up one….

"I don't mean to be rude, but you kind of do Jinxy" He winked at me.

"No I don't! And don't call me that"

"Look, I'm not going to let you freeze to death out here. So I'll give you two options. Option one, come with me willing to my apartment-"

"Doubtful" I snorted.

"Option two, I can drag you there" He smirked at me.

"Please, as if you would-" I was cut short when the speedster picked me up bridal style and sped off in an unknown direction. Laughing all the way

"Option two then"

_I'm looking for a place  
I'm searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
'Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone_

We finally arrived at some small apartment. I had no idea where we were.

"What the hell did you take me Kid Flash" I hissed at him.

"Call me Wally, Kid Flash is waaaaaaaay to long. I shook my head at his idiocy

"I said where the hell are we _Wally._" I said his name with as much venom as I could muster. He ignored of course.

"You look really hot when you're angry" He smirked looking me over. I tried to hide my blush as I tried to remember why I was angry.

"Then I must look beautiful right now!" I said dryly.

"Stunning" He smirked.

"Why are we here?"

"To give you home" He said going serious.

"Who says I want to live her" I growled.

"Who says you don't"

"I don't belong here"

"You also don't need to be alone."

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I try to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you  
Yea yea_

No word from the Hive. I've been here, whether this place is… For three days now. No call… Do they even know I'm gone?

"You okay" Wally asked coming up to me. A coffee in hand.

"Not really… The Hive hasn't even tried to locate me" I sighed.

"And?" He asked, confused.

"And! They were the closest thing I ever had to a real family! And now all of a sudden I disappear on them, and there no even worried"

"Well they know you can take of yourself. They know _not_ to worry" He frowned.

"But still…. Not even a call. Maybe there glad to have me gone. No one has ever wanted me around…"

"Jinx… I _want _you around. You need to stop beating yourself up about this. You are-"

"Better than this I know… You won't stop reminding me…"

"Because you are…. Now come on, I have to patrol, want to come?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, ever since I hit my head in his spare bed he has been trying to get me do hero work with him.

"Wally I _told _you! I'm can't… I'm not ready"

"Please Jinx, you don't even have to fight, there might not even be a robbery or attack" I ignored him.

"Come on Jinxy, just this once" He pouted. His blue eyes wide and pleading.

"Fine… But this doesn't mean I'm going to go all hero and-"

I stopped myself as I was lifted into his arms and carried away.

__

Oh, why is everything so confusing?  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yea eee yeah, yea eee yeah  
Yea yee yea, yea eee yeah, yeah

__I can't stop thinking about him as I lay in his spare room. Trying to sleep. How could he have such an impact on my life? Change around everything I knew. Made cross the clear line between hero and villain. With just a few simple words. Thinking about this made my brain hurt… It was just so confusing… Maybe I'm just going crazy…_  
_

_It's a damn cold night  
Tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea_

I remember the cold. Not the winter wind when I left the Hive. But the cold that always held in my heart when I went to the Hive Academy. Stone… I mean Cyborg managed to warm it slightly… But when he betrayed us… It turned back to ice. Everything felt cold, empty, and wrong to me. But with Wally. The ice melted… Left a heated fire in its place. Maybe being a hero wound't be so bad…

__

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, yea  
I'm with you, yea

He's always there… Keeping an eye on me. As if he's wondering what my next move will be. I honestly don't know what it will be myself…. I can't stay here… I mean that would be wrong… Right?

I barley even know him! So then why do I feel so safe with him? Can I really be in love with him? Can I trust my heart after it being closed off for so long?

__

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you, oh  
I'm with you  
I'm with you

"Jinx" He calls my name. I turn to see him.

"What did I did now Wally" I asked gruffly.

"Nothing… Yet. But look" He held out a broken Titan communicated to me.

"What did you do to it" I ask.

"I didn't do anything. The Titans are in trouble. The brother hood of evil is fighting them. And there winning."

"So what are you going to do?" I ask suspiciously.

"_We _are going to stop them" He smiles.

"Wally-"

"Jinx, I trust you I know you can be good. Just give this… Us a chance" He leaned down and kissed me. I felt as I was flying. My heart soaring through the clouds.

"Are you with me" He asked me, pulling away, holding out his hand,

"I'm with you"

**Hope you liked it XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
